Part and Parcel
|fgcolor= |prev= |conc= |next= |image=XT39323 SC2-HotS Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=End War |campaign=Co-op Missions |date=2506 |place= |result= |battles= |side1=Allied forces Terran Dominion |side2= Amon's Forces Hybrid Moebius Corps |side3= |side4= |side5= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) General Carolina Davis |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Kill Moebius Hybrid (3) Stop Moebius Hybrid Project (10:00) Gather Balius parts (70) |optgoal=Destroy the trains |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Part and Parcel is a Co-op Missions map created by Buswolley. It was the winner of the 2017 Rock the Cabinet contest in which community mapmakers competed for the next Co-op Missions map.Blizzard Entertainment. Rock the Cabinet 2017 – Winners Announced . Youtube.com. Accessed 2017-07-28. It was reworked by Blizzard and revealed at BlizzCon 2017.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Background At an orbital research platform, Moebius Corps captured a Terran Dominion research base and used it to breed hybrid. General Carolina Davis called up allied commanders to help rebuild an experimental weapon named the Balius in the facility, and destroy the Moebius hybrid inside. Davis and the allied commanders were able to clear the facility. Meanwhile, Moebius attempted to salvage what research they had through trains, and Davis requested the commanders destroy it.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Part and Parcel (in English). 2018. Gameplay On this map, players must go around and gather pieces of the Balius from the map, destroying neutral structures and collecting parts from different units. After gathering enough parts, Davis and the Balius will activate, and she will move to a hybrid tank, which will spawn a powerful Hybrid Experiment Davis and the player will have to fight. Hybrid Experiments will, upon taking enough damage, summon Shades of itself that can still attack and must be destroyed before the real hybrid returns (the Shades' health is included in their health total displayed by the health bar). They can also use around 2-3 of the following attacks, chosen at random each time the map is played (all attacks are telegraphed by their area of effect being marked in red, several seconds before they hit): * Tracks a target and fires a high-damage beam with a small area of effect. There is a short delay after the hybrid stops tracking before the attack takes effect, allowing it to be avoided. * Damages and stuns units in a radius around the hybrid. * Traps units in a circular area in stasis. * Summons a wave of shadow units, with unit types based on the enemy's unit composition. This attack is not telegraphed. * Releases multiple high-damage blasts in a cone-shaped pattern, radiating out from the hybrid. If Davis is destroyed she will fall back to spawn; if this occurs before she reaches the hybrid cell, she will still release the hybrid before retreating. At certain points, trains will appear on the map as a bonus objective. The first train spawns at the northwest corner, while the second spawns on the east side. Vorazun's Time Stop ability will not stop the train from moving, nor will it stop the Moebius hybrid from attacking. In higher difficulty, sentry bots will appear across the map. They may attack players, but they also provide pieces for players to collect. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Part and Parcel. *Robotic Revival *And Drops and Rifts *Experimental Artillery *Specter of Death *Negative Reinforcement *Masters of Midnight Development In the first version of the map made for Rock the Cabinet, the player was accompanied by an archangel pilot named Cal. The hybrid creatures in the facility were instead large void shards named death shards. In their redesign, Blizzard tried to stay true to the original map concept, but added new bosses and effects. The map underwent an art pass, and some of the mechanics were tweaked.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 Valerie Watrous wrote the script for Davis in the updated version.2017-11-03, BLIZZCON 2017 STARCRAFT 2: WHAT’S NEXT PANEL REVIEW. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-04 The Balius likewise replaced the archangel. Trivia * In one of three random areas in the northwestern (two locations) or southeastern (one location) corner of the map, two Moebius Corp scientists will either remark on "dead end jobs" being "deader than death shards" (a nod to the original map concept), or wonder aloud wonder what happened to Reigel. * In the north-east corner of the map, there are two hidden marines in the lab area named Kionius (the dev and voice actor for Cal), and Buswolley, the map creator. References Category:Co-op Missions maps Category:Arcade maps Category:Fan-created maps